Fortuities
by Antiana
Summary: What are the odds! Uhm... It's a translation of one of my fanfics. The pairing in it is definitly... new, but maybe you like it. It's Shonen-Ai and there are minor Spoilers for the Future-Arc.


Series: Reborn!  
Disclaimer: Akira Amano  
Pairing: Phantom Knight/Spanner  
Autor: Antiana  
Warning: Uhm… Strange Pairing?, Shonen-Ai, I'm using a lot of theories here therefore eventually OOC

Comment: First of all: I'm not an English native speaker. I tried my best, but if you find any serious (Grammar-) mistakes, please tell me. It'd help me a lot. (Because I failed my Grammar-exam. TT)

This is a translation of my German Fanfiction "Zufälle".

I'm definitely in love with that pairing.

Fortuities

Strange... This was kind of odd. The gaze of the young, black haired man trailed over the wrench in his hand. There was a green band around it and the silver, nicely polished metal reflected the light. There was nothing else on it. No mark, no sign, no name to identify where the tool belonged to. One of the mechanics might have lost it. But if this was the case, it would be surprising, because the shift of the engineers began early in the morning. The one who was missing this tool should have already noticed, that an essential part of his or her tools was missing. Additionally it seemed to be a present from someone.

It was really weird, that the wrench still was here in the hallway. Somehow Phantom Knight had the feeling, that the tool had waited for him to find it. Phantom decided that, when he did his inspection round through the lower decks in the afternoon, he would make sure to give the wrench back to its owner.

He let his gaze wander over the shining metal again and then put it into one of his sword cases to be sure not to lose it. Inside his skintight suit wouldn't be any space for it anyway.

But before he could take care of the tool, he had to take care of Shoichi, who needed his assistance for a meeting with some violent Blacks. It was much safer, when he was there, although there was no direct danger coming from them. But Gamma tended to be 'slightly' violent anyway.

After the meeting he took his lunch, and after that he walked through the corridors on the higher levels again. He nearly forgot about the wrench in his pocket. Probably he would have forgotten it completely if he didn't see another item on the floor, that definitely didn't belong there. Again he had the feeling, that the item was just thrown there, shortly before he arrived. Was this some kind of complot? Maybe he should be more careful? On the other hand a lollipop didn't seem to be a dangerous weapon. And the thing in his hand was, without a doubt, just a simple lollipop.

Lolly… mmh… Somehow this was a hint.

Of course. Shoichis former colleague. The name would be Spanner, if he remembered correctly.

He had seen this guy before. On Shoichis telephone display, when he tried to avoid Byakurans calls through a busy line. He had seen him scampering on his inspection rounds, too, just like a hard-working bee, that hopped through the hive and did her work. Anyway… he seemed to be busy all the time. He hoped that he would be able to catch him now. A glance on the clock showed, that he should be working at his Moscas now. He always was there at this time. Phantom knew this precisely, because of his inspections. Of course it was mere chance, that the mechanic always catched his eye, when he saw him. And of course it was mere chance too, that he found this lollipop and this spanner today. He would give it back and then leave again. There was nothing strange about that. Just coincidence.

He checked, if he had the wrench with him, then he made his way to the lower levels of Melon-Base. He asked some mechanics on his way after Spanner, hoping that this would make him look less conspicuous, because he knew the way to the mechanic... even blindfolded.

The room where the engineer worked, was a wide hall and there were several Moscas, half-finished. Some had broken lenses, others had loose cables on their chests and others looked completely ruined.

"Hello?" he called out, but only his echo answered. "Spanner!?" he called again, a little louder this time. Again his echo answered him, but was drowned by the loud clash of a wrench, that came out of the belly of an Mosca that was mounted to the ceiling. After that a small white stick fell to the floor as well, but it made only a small sound.

A blonde shock of hair appeared from inside the robot and the mechanic, that belonged to that shock grinned widely. "What's up? Oh? Why have I deserved this high visitor? What an honour!" The mechanic, who hung from the ceiling like a bat, sounded not half as surprised, as he should sound. Actually he even seemed to be a little nervous. "Can I help ya?" He asked from above.

"I found this wrench and this lollipop in the hallway today." he answered quickly and pulled the tool with the green band out of his sword case. "I thought it might be yours, at least the lollipop." Phantom tried to be as polite as possible, although he was slightly nervous too.

"Hey! No need for formalities. Relax! I'm not one of the bigwigs, you know? Wait a sec. I'm coming down. I'll better take a closer look." The blondes head disappeared for another few seconds, then his white boots could be seen searching for the ladder. Phantom recognised he had a new lollipop in his mouth, when he turned around to face him.

Phantom still stood in the entrance. He felt a little bit lost in the big hall with all these robots. He made a few steps in Spanners direction, while the mechanic walked towards him. He was very tall, at least for a mechanic. Most of them were small and agile, but the young man, who had arrived him by now was tall, gawky and handsome… Phantom could hardly prevent himself from looking too closely.

But he shouldn't let on that it wasn't the first time he saw the mechanic. All of this was mere chance.

„Hey! You're right. Both belong to me. What are the odds!" Spanner suddenly called out, he laughed and took the wrench and the lollipop in his hands quickly. Phantom couldn't help but recognize that his words sounded sarcastic, but he didn't know what to think of it. "Cool you found them and dropped by and it's cool you knew that both of them haply belonged to me. Hehe… spanner, huh?" he asked and showed him the silver object again.

Phantom was not able to answer to that question. Now he definitely had the feeling, that this was a complot.

"How about a coffee? I'll buy one for you, because I caused you extra work." The blonde mechanic grinned. Phantom didn't even have the time to protest. Spanner just linked arms with him, and pulled him to the cafeteria.

On the same day Phantom happened to learn, that Spanner was looking for a new flat, while he was totally unhappy in his new, big apartment and was looking for a roommate, urgently. That Spanner was still single, while he was desperately looking for a new love. He also happened to learn, that he was exactly Spanners type and Spanner learned that he was his.

Obviously destiny had meant them to move in together only a few weeks later.

The End

Destiny is with immediate effect named Spanner XD

Additional information:

We assumed he is living near Shoichi, because he is his bodyguard and Shoichi lives in a big apartment in a part of the base, were the higher ranking officers live. Phantom has one of these bigger apartments, too.

Phantom is not really lucky with his dates, because of his job as bodyguard and most likely assassin as well.


End file.
